1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to simulated three-dimensional (“3D”) environments, and more specifically, to assisting a user interacting with a simulated 3D environment in navigating such an environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simulated three-dimensional (“3D”) environments (such as computer-based simulated environments) have become a standard part of modern life and the World Wide Web. One prominent example of a simulated 3D environment is a 3D virtual world. A virtual world is a simulated environment in which users may inhabit and interact with computer generated characters or with one another via avatars (e.g., graphical representation of individuals within the virtual world). The simulated virtual worlds usually are made to include features that are similar to a real world, e.g., having physical features such as trees, streets, buildings, rooms, hallways, and the like.
Another example of a simulated 3D environment is in the field of video games where, for example, a player manipulates a character within the simulated 3D environment of the video game. However, use of simulated 3D environments is not limited to the web or gaming. For example, in the real estate industry a simulated 3D environment can simulate a walk through of a house, whether the house already exists or has not been built yet.
The simulated 3D environments are largely visual in content delivery, and offer little feedback in the form of alternate modalities (such as tactile, audio, etc.). For example, to determine an avatar's location and/or motion path in a simulated virtual world, the user would often use tools, such as maps, compasses, or simply appearances of a surrounding environment. In other words, objects and their motions within the simulated 3D environments are represented primarily through images and often do not include tactile support.